


Mangkok Suci Company

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game), Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Actually no one save, F/M, FGO dengan AU A3!, Gen, Kebodohan adalah esensi, RIP Edmond, Terutama Cu, Too many guys in this fic so lets say Arthur is the male lead, WARNING KERAS: BIASMU KEMUNGKINAN BESAR TERBULLY, awas adegan syur
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Teater Mangkok mendapat job untuk tampil di Two Season dengan bayaran yang menggiurkan. Dua grup berangkat untuk meraihnya dengan segala ketidaktahuan----Bahwa takdir bagus sesungguhnya tidak selalu diberikan cuma-cuma, oleh Tuhan.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/OC, ArthurMoon
Kudos: 5





	Mangkok Suci Company

Fate Grand Order milik Type Moon

A3! milik Liber

[ArthurMoon dengan side orgy sekacau tumpahan meses ceres.]

Komisi untuk Moon Pendragon

.

.

.

.

_“Selamat siang, saya dari perusahaan keramik Nasional, ingin menawarkan kerjasamanya untuk reproduksi alat makan y—”_

“Maaf, kami grup teater. Tidak jualan mangkok.”

Sambungan telepon ditutup Moon dengan sedikit kasar.

Tidak jarang PHP seperti ini terjadi, berkat Edmond, selaku pengelola dan pendiri yang tidak pintar dalam menentukan nama untuk perusahaan mereka menjadi ‘ _Perusahaan Mangkok Suci_ ’.

Sebenarnya, kalau mendengar presentasi Edmond dalam 30 slide penuh ilustrasi dan filosofi, Moon tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa hari ini akan datang dan membuatnya demotivasi menjadi seorang sutradara grup teater berkembang.

Setelah 5 tahun terseok-seok secara finansial—sampai nyaris terancam tutup tirai, perusahaan ini akhirnya mampu stabil dalam 2 tahun belakangan, membuatnya sangat telat untuk mengganti _brand_ yang kadung dikenal sebagai Teater Mangkok—yang citranya sudah sangat _friendly_ dan membumi di telinga orang-orang.

“Kenfha _prank_ agi ya, _director_ - _chan_ ~?”

_(Kena prank lagi ya, director-chan~?)_

Suara macam terompet basah membuat Moon pusing memijit kening. Ketika semua member patuh untuk tidak mengunyah sebelum Emiya selesai menyiapkan makan siang, Astolfo malah menjamah pisang yang dia habiskan satu sisir, sendirian, sambil mengangkang santai, 

“Itu uah yang ke sigha kahli han?”

_(Itu sudah yang ke tiga kali kan?)_

_Moon sebenarnya punya banyak komentar untuk perilaku yang tidak rapi itu—tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk peduli._

“Iya, padahal lagi nunggu telepon penting nih! Mereka tuh nggak _background check_ PT orang apa!?”

Fokusnya masih terletak pada dendam ke sambungan telepon yang sedetik lalu sukses membuatnya ingin digendong Arthur sebagai kompensasi.

“Ya udah. Kenapa kita nggak jualan mangkuk aja sekalian? Tempel muka beberapa anggota yang populer untuk desain, sambil promosi grup!”

“Oh, bagus idenya~” Merlin yang baru selesai cuci muka dengan lendir siput (700 ribu untuk 5mili), menyambar konversasi—menepuk sandaran sofa tempat Astolfo duduk manja, “Kalau pakai mukaku, kalian tidak akan butuh editor lagi soalnya udah sempurn—"

“Ih.”

Moon tidak siap mendengar dialog bodoh itu sampai komplit. _Amit-amit_ , batinnya. Tidak sudi perusahaan yang sudah dibangun dengan darah dan ritual setan ini, diacak-acak macam seprai Emiya. Mengesampingkan Merlin yang cuman memakai seperempat otaknya, Moon jelas tidak rela melihat muka Arthur dan kesempurnaannya itu diproduksi massal, menjadi hiasan piring—yang belum tentu juga dipakai sesuai dengan maksud dan tujuannya. Dia tahu banyak orang gila di dunia ini—misalnya, yang rela menjilati piring hias Arthur di tengah wabah Corona, hanya untuk kepuasan semata.

Edmond juga pasti menangis, ketika keringat dan airmatanya yang didedikasikan penuh untuk teater, diolok-olok sampai gundul macam biji Ozy.

(((Yah, sebenarnya—Edmond hanya penyemarak alasan saja, sih. Moon tidak ingin terlihat sangat bias dengan salah satu anggota karena itu akan menyalahi etika kerja)))

.

.

.

.

PMS, atau Perusahaan Mangkok Suci sebenarnya adalah perusahaan teater dengan konsep musim yang dikelola oleh Edmond, didanai oleh Merlin, dan diarahkan Moon—selaku sutradara cabutan mereka. Keikutsertaan Moon sebenarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang direncanakan sedari awal, karena saat grup ini ada di ambang kematian, ia dipilih untuk membantu pekerjaan seperti sedang menarik undian.

Karena eksklusif pula—mereka hanya memiliki 4 grup total, dengan jumlah anggota keseluruhan 16. Semuanya berjenis kelamin jantan, tidak pernah dikurangi, ataupun dilebihkan. Tidak ada sub-grup yang berperan sebagai cadangan, pula—karena Mangkok tidak membuka lowongan, kecuali ada kursi kosong setelah salah seorang anggota keluar, atau mengundurkan diri dari panggungnya.

Sesuai konsep—setiap grup diberi nama musim, dan dilabel dengan varian genre, yang menjadi ciri khas masing-masing. Ini semua merupakan ide original Edmond, yang berpikir keras selama tiga jam, pasca mengalami tabrakan saat sedang mengendarai otoped, yang membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit—seperti mumi jadi-jadian.

Entahlah, kenapa ide yang bagus selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak menguntungkan. Sambil disuapi apel oleh Merlin yang tidak halus, Edmond menangis hampir tersedak.

_“Begitu. Jadi Namanya Spring Troupe, Summer Troupe, Autumn Troupe dan Winter Troupe?”_ Moon waktu itu pernah menebak-nebak, sambil mengupas kuaci yang dibalas dengan gelengan pendek. Membuatnya terkaget-kaget, _“Lho, terus???”_

_“Hujan Troupe, Pancaroba Troupe, Kemarau Troupe, dan Kawin Troupe,”_

_“Hah.”_

(yah, yang terakhir memang tidak ada urusannya dengan musim. Itu hanya selera Edmond yang ingin memancing keributan—karena baginya, mengorbankan 1 grup demi 3 lainnya adalah sesuatu yang diperlukan, demi kemakmuran perusahaan di hari kemudian.)

Tetapi ironisnya, saat ini Kawin malah menjadi grup terpopuler se-Mangkok, karena sesungguhnya—saking anehnya nama itu, orang-orang jadi menaruh perhatian lebih padanya—lalu pada anggota-anggotanya, yang terdiri dari Merlin (ya, si donatur—yang sebenarnya lintah darat itu), Gawain, Emiya, dan maskot kebanggaan mereka—Cu, yang sudah seperti chihuahua biru.

Kalau pun harus dibandingkan dengan eksistensi grup lain, mayoritas anggota Kawin sebenarnya termasuk yang paling populer, tak terbantah. Semua itu tentu karena Merlin yang pintar bermuka dua, Gawain yang tidak punya celah, Emiya yang dadanya mengalihkan dunia, dan Cu yang—ya sudah.

Minggu lalu, setelah pentas Kemarau dilaksanakan di teater utama, seorang asisten perlente menghampiri Moon yang waktu itu duduk di kursi paling belakang—memberikan kartu nama.

_‘Gudang Gula – Orihara Izaya’_

Moon mengeja di dalam kepala.

Gatal-gatal spontan menyerang saat pria itu tersenyum, menawarkan kontrak, senatural kucing menjilat pantat. Ia bilang, perusahaannya akan mensponsori Kawin untuk pentas di sebuah hotel bintang 5—yang merupakan ce-es dari perusahaan GG, yang kekayaannya separuh dari kekayaan negara. Moon sempat menolak karena Kawin dijadwalkan akan tampil di teater, pada bulan yang sama. Sehingga 2 pilihan muncul sebagai alternatif; yakni melupakan percakapan ini, atau mempekerjakan grup lain, selain Kawin.

Tetapi orang bernama Izaya ini luarbiasa gigih.

“Nggak ah, aku maunya Kawin aja~”

Sudut mata kehijauan memicing, sedikit geli, “Soalnya sudah jadi rikues khusus dari para tamu spesial saya sih~ Kalau masih ragu—kami akan bayar 5 kali lipat sebagai tawaran final. Plus, akomodasi menginap di hotel untuk semua anggota selama seminggu penuh. Ya intinya, kalau masih waras sih, terima aja~”

Meski terdengar sedikit (sebetulnya, sangat) sialan, Moon tidak bisa menampik bahwa tawaran itu mempermainkan moralnya. Ada prasangka buruk di balik 5 yang disebut dengan enteng. Namun fakta bahwa Arthur bukan lah bagian dari Kawin, membuatnya ingin menawar kesempatan itu sekali lagi, dengan hati sekeras batu, dan mata tertutup buta.

“Hmph, oke. Tapi saya punya syarat tambahan kalau anda mau Kawin. Kalau ini tidak diterima, saya tidak bisa kasih apa yang anda mau lo,”

“Wah, wah. Mau minta apa memangnya, _PT Nobody_ ini?”

_Tahan, tahan_.

Moon menarik napas panjang, sebelum menutup percakapan seperti sebuah transaksi dari dunia belakang. Ia menarik permen rokok dan mulai menghisap di sana, sebelum memuntahkan tuntutannya.

Izaya yang mencium aroma cokelat tergelitik, mengulurkan tangan—hanya untuk menemui tamparan kosong dan angin malam. Serta perut bersiul, kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

“Terus, hasilnya gimana, _director_ - _chan_? Nggak ada baku hantam?”

Astolfo menangkup pipi dengan kedua tangan, terlihat lucu dan penasaran. Pisangnya sudah habis ditelan, kecuali yang ada di selangkangan.

“Apa ini? Siapa yang mau baku hantam? Ikutan!”

Cu yang baru selesai mandi langsung lompat dan duduk di sebelah Astolfo yang terpental sepuluh senti di atas permukaan bantal, “Tangan kosong, atau pakai pedang?”

“HEH!” Moon menjewer telinga Cu seperti sedang memutar kunci, “Congek seperti itu, ditampar saja pasti langsung main hukum. Mana bisa aku sembrono seperti kamu??”

Hidung Gil kembang-kempis, persis di sebelah Cu yang kini meringkuk, mengusap telinga. Kaki tuan muda naik satu ke meja, “Pemikiran macam mongrel. Tinggal dibunuh saja biar tidak sempat lapor-lapor. Beres.”

“Kamu ngomong pake otak apa kaki, Gilgimish?”

“Nggak usah nyaut, meses Safari! Sana balik berjemur, sampe kena kanker!”

Ozy dan Gil sudah bergulingan di lantai, nyaris tampar-tamparan. Kalau saja kedua pawang ahli mereka (Enkidu dan Arash) tidak sigap menahan keduanya agar kembali bersikap sesuai usia.

“Sudah, Ozzie. Ini Big Babol, kunyah dan lupakan emosimu.”

Suara mengecap yang kencang, menjawab.

“Gil, ayahmu tidak akan senang kalau ada skandal. Jangan buat kasus besar seperti pembunuhan—setidaknya, penganiayaan cukup.”

“Kamu itu bijak apa gila sih.”

Moon menatap nanar para bintangnya—tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, saat gerombolan siberat memutuskan untuk mingkem bersamaan. Kalau tidak ingat gajinya sebagai sutradara bisa membuatnya hura-hura sampai gila, mungkin Moon sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memulai hidup baru sebagai petani di daerah pinggiran, yang tenang. Bersama Arthur, sebagai penjual sayuran.

Ia baru saja duduk untuk mengapresiasi keheningan yang belum lama diterima. Tetapi telepon di kediaman kembali berdering, mengambil alih fokus seluruh kepala di ruangan.

“Angkat tidak?” Cu yang paling dekat dari posisi sudah siap dengan ancang-ancang. Moon menadah tangan—minta untuk disambungkan. Tetapi Cu yang kurang pengertian, melempar telepon dari kejauhan. Membuat Moon melotot sejadi-jadinya—berpikir telepon itu akan menghantam wajahnya kalau saja tidak ada Arthur yang sigap menangkap seperti pemain baseball profesional. 

Arthur menyerahkan telepon itu pada Moon sambil sedikit berlutut—kelewat sopan.

“Silahkan,”

Telepon diterima dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

Dan mati saat Moon menempelkan gagangnya di telinga.

“WOY?”

Kesabaran Moon sangat diuji saat itu. Teriakannya tak kuasa keluar, dari mulut, dengan suara yang disengaja berat—seperti habis menelan koleksi guci Gil yang sukses memonopoli satu gudang di kediaman Mangkok.

Dering selanjutnya tiba saat telepon itu masih digenggamannya. Moon bersumpah kalau ini tawaran untuk berjualan mangkuk lagi, ia akan melempar gagang ini ke muka Cu yang hampir membuat wajahnya gepeng, seperti sang _suami_.

“Selamat siang,dengan Mangkok Suci Company. Ada yang bisa dibantu?”

“ _Halo PT Nobody~_ ” suara seperti aedes aegypti berdengung nyaring dari seberang.

“Teman-teman, makan siang sudah siap nih!” Emiya yang mengetok centong pada pantat teflon memancing pendengaran para penghuni yang sejak tadi terlihat galak karena kelaparan. Kerumunan segera bubar, meninggalkan Moon yang masih terpaku serius di sudut ruang. Arthur yang hampir mengikuti langkah mereka, jadi mengurungkan niat dan memutar badan—kembali duduk di sofa, menunggu, hingga Moon selesai berbicara di telepon.

.

.

.

.

Emiya tidak biasanya memasak seperti sedang mengadakan pesta. Tetapi karena hari itu tidak ada yang menganggu, dan _mood_ -nya sedang bagus—meja mereka penuh dengan hidangan Eropa yang menjadi keahliannya.

Moon dan Arthur bergabung di ruang makan ketika piring-piring di setiap jengkal meja hampir licin. Seluruh mata memandang seperti menuntut alasan keterlambatan.

“Teman-teman, ada kabar untuk kalian.” Arthur mengawali setelah Moon duduk rapi di kursinya.

“Baik? Buruk?” Ozy mengangkat alis—mulut masih penuh dengan sosis-sosis.

“Keduanya,” Moon belum menyentuh piring, mendadak kurang selera, “Kita dapat kerja, tapi terpaksa. Gara-gara si kuman.”

“Si kuman? Maksudnya telepon yang sejak subuh sudah ditunggu-tunggu _director-chan_?” sahut Astolfo, penasaran.

“Ya,”

“Memangnya apa yang terjadi, _director_ - _san_?” Enkidu yang sudah selesai makan, menimpali. Kini ia sibuk memijit Gil supaya diam, dengan spagetti yang masih belum dihabiskannya.

“Ehm,” Moon menggaruk-garuk dahi, “Jadi begini. Mereka sebenarnya ingin menyewa Kawin untuk tampil pada bulan Desember di Two Season. tiga kali dalam satu minggu. Ya, itu di bulan yang sama dengan jadwal tampil Kawin di teater. Dan ya, kabar buruknya, mereka tidak mau pengganti selain Kawin untuk bekerja, jadi aku hendak menyanggupi dengan pertimbangan—karena menolak mereka mentah-mentah akan membuat kita terlihat bodoh, sebenarnya.”

“Bodoh?” sebagai salah satu anggota Kawin, Emiya mewakili untuk bertanya.

“Tentu saja karena bayarannya sangat tinggi! Lima kali lipat!”

“Ha? Apa tidak lebih bodoh, kalau langsung menyanggupi tawaran yang aneh itu?”

Moon memukul meja, tidak ingin disalahpahami oleh Emiya yang mulai skeptis di tempatnya, “Aku tahu! Aku juga paham pasti ada kesulitan yang besar di balik uang yang besar! Tapi permasalahannya di situ. Aku belum bilang setuju, dan kontrak GG sudah ditandatangani secara sepihak oleh si kuman—yang diam-diam mencuri sidik jariku! kita dipaksa bekerja untuk mereka, dengan ancaman bisnis ini tutup usia!” Moon menjambak rambutnya, sedikit mendongak kesal, “Tertulis di kontraknya, memutus hubungan di tengah jalan, akan menemui jalur hukum yang tidak menyenangkan. Jadi yah, omong-omong, siapa di antara kalian yang terbiasa dengan penjara?”

“HEI!” Cu melotot, tidak percaya sutradaranya berpikir demikian, “Pertanyaan macam apa itu???”

“Kalau terpaksa, om Dantes kayaknya bisa mewakili~ Dia kan dasarnya memang pengelola Mangkok. Selain itu juga hikki~” Astolfo menyulut api, meskipun ia mengerti intensi sutradaranya yang punya selera buruk dalam bercanda.

“T-Tunggu!” yang disebut namanya berlari keluar dari kamar hanya untuk menyahuti percakapan. Entah darimana ia mendengar—beberapa pasang mata mulai menjustifikasi adanya keterlibatan unsur _stalking_ di sini, “Mengurung diri dan dikurung itu dua hal yang berbeda, tahu!”

“Halah! kalo soal tumbal, pakai aja si Gil. Dia kan bacot, nggak ada kontribusinya di grup selain menuh-menuhin gudang Mangkok dengan koleksi sampah!”

“Berisik, item! Kalo nggak paham seni, jangan pamer ketololan dong!” Gil mendecak, saat dikambinghitamkan saudagar kaya dari timur ini. Tiga orang hitam lainnya melebarkan telinga refleks, saat Gil berteriak kekanakkan, “ _Director_ , pakai Ozy saja! Muka bedebahnya itu bukti dia mampu bertahan di penjara, jangan khawatir!!”

Ozy nyaris melempar garpu—kalau Arash tidak segera mencegah pergerakan tangan itu.

“Sudah, sudah—”

“Lebih bedebah muka Arjuna. Buat dia berguna sesukamu, _director_.”

“KARNAAAAAAAAA!!!”

“Orang tua itu saja. Dia punya banyak dosa yang belum ditebus. Kebetulan yang bagus.” Galahad menunjuk dengan sudut matanya, membuat keringat deras mengalir di dahi Lancelot yang berminyak. Laman Whatsupp grup bapak-bapak pemburu janda ditutup sebelum ada yang melihat. Arthur batuk-batuk, mencuri perhatian untuk yang ke sekian.

“Teman-teman,” senyumnya memancarkan cahaya, seperti neuralyzer yang berhasil membuat satu meja terdiam, “ _Director_ Moon cuman bercanda,”

“Iya,” Moon mengonfirmasi, membuat Arthur mengelus dada, “Lima puluh persennya bercanda.”

“ _Director_ Moon!”

“Iya, iya,” Moon terkekeh saat Arthur kelabakkan sendiri, “Tenang saja. Seperti kata Arthur, tidak ada yang akan dikorbankan di sini—” seluruh wajah menghela napas lega, “Kecuali kalau terpaksa,” hanya untuk dibuat melotot sekali lagi.

“Tolong—jangan campur candaan dengan omongan serius,” Emiya menyisir poninya yang sudah seperti kulit salak, menarik koin lima ratus yang sempat tersangkut. Oh—dia terdiam. Baru ingat itu uang kembalian belanja sayur tadi pagi, “Jadi bagaimana soal kontrak? Kawin tetap lanjut?”

“Iya, lanjut.” Moon merasa déjà vu dengan cara bicara yang ambigu ini, tapi dia tidak menginterupsi.

“Lalu jadwal tampil kita di teater bagaimana?”

“Soal itu, aku tidak akan membuat grupmu kerja _double_. jadi teater bulan depan akan diisi oleh grup Hujan—yang artinya kabar buruk bagi Arthur karena dia harus membuat dua naskah baru di waktu yang bersamaan.”

“ _Rest in peace_ , bung.” Balas Cu sembarangan, membuat gestur salib—meski ia orang paling tak bertuhan, di kediaman.

“Lalu apa lagi—” Gawain mengambil alih atensi, seketika, “—Berita buruknya?”

“Bukan berita buruk,” Moon menggeleng, “Tapi—aku tidak bisa mengurus dua grup sekaligus di tempat yang berbeda, karena aku bukan protozoa. Berhubung jadwal pertunjukkan kita tidak _overlap_ , aku menuntut Izaya untuk menyediakan akomodasi menginap bagi grup Hujan, yang ingin kubawa juga ke Two Season—supaya tidak _slacking_ , selama seminggu. Itu syarat yang aku minta kalau dia ingin Kawin tampil di hotelnya.” Walau sekilas terdengar bijak, sebenarnya, Moon hanya tidak ingin terpisah dari Arthur saja, “Hei, jangan salah paham. Aku percaya Arthur, tapi tidak dengan yang lain. Terutama dua tuan muda kacau di sana.”

Gil dan Ozy selaku anak grup Hujan yang ditunjuk serta-merta, menatap sebal.

“Hei, aku nggak kacau! Dan aku nggak suka tidur di tempat asing, meski hotel bintang 7 sekalipun! Aku nggak mau ikut!” Ozy membela diri—dengan alasan yang sedikit payah.

“Iya. Aku juga sudah beli tiket berlayar untuk hari minggu. Tidak mau batal tiba-tiba begini.”

Seluruh kepala menatap Gil yang berbicara sambil menyedot spagettinya tanpa dosa.

“HAH? BERLAYAR?”

Pada hakikatnya, Gil bukanlah tipe lelaki yang senang bepergian—dengan transportasi publik, kecuali ada keperluan untuk berburu barang-barang antik. Tetapi dalam kasus berlayar ini, ia menunjukkan dua tiket di genggaman—yang artinya, Gil tidak ada niat untuk pergi berburu seperti biasa.

“Udah gila ya? semingu sebelum tampil di teater malah keluyuran?! Ngga kukasih izin!” Moon menyalak tidak senang mendengarnya.

“Hei mongrel tiran! Bukan salahku kalau jadwal grup Hujan mendadak maju satu musim! Tahun ini aku belum liburan samasekali, tahu!”

“Salahmu atau bukan, kalau sudah menjadi bagian dari tim ya kooperatif dong!!” Moon ingin memukul ubun-ubun pirang itu—hanya sayang, tingginya menghalangi, “Sini kusobek!”

“JANGAN!”

“Memangnya mau pergi sama siapa, Gil?” Enkidu yang baru mendengar kabar pun ikut bertanya bingung, “Kalau tidak penting, tidak usah ya?”

“Nggak! Nggak! Ini penting soalnya aku nggak pernah jalan-jalan sama kamu!”

“Lho?” Enkidu melongo diam.

“Lho?” yang lain menyusul, berjamaah.

“Lho?” Gil yang melihat respon negatif, mulai bersikap latah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga jam beradu argumen, Gil akhirnya bisa dibujuk untuk melupakan mimpinya. Tepatnya, lima menit bujukan Enkidu (yang mengaku tidak bisa ikut dengannya) lebih ampuh daripada 3 jam persekusi verbal yang dilakukan oleh separuh member Mangkok, yang kini sukses dibuat Gil memerah nyala, seperti kuah mie jeletot. Arthur yang sensitif sampai sigap menyuplai air lemon untuk mendinginkan suasana, “Air, air. Airnya—” Moon yang menerima botol Arthur teralihkan sesaat betapa Arthur mirip abang-abang cangcimen yang ia lihat di terminal.

Moon kadang tidak mengerti apa yang sudah ditelan Gil sampai mulutnya betah berbusa-busa, menyanggah. Untung saja keluarga Gilgamesh masih sadar diri dengan mengirim Enkidu sebagai pengawas pribadi—karena jujur saja, Gil sedikit tidak fungsi tanpa pawangnya—yang berperan sebagai jembatan dan penerjemah bahasa orang kaya. Kesenjangan Ekonomi selalu menjadi konflik utama kenapa Gil sulit untuk bergaul dengan sebagian besar member.

((Kecuali dengan Ozy, yang sama-sama anak dari kalangan tajir tak berotak—walaupun yah, fakta ini tidak diterima Gil yang merasa tidak suka dianggap akrab dengannya.))

Tiga minggu sebelum perjalanan ke Two Season, eksistensi Arthur mulai transparan—seperti hantu penunggu. Karena tugasnya berlipat dari kondisi normal, dia masih harus mengurus naskah untuk grup Hujan yang baru separuh jalan.

Saat sedang menulis naskah, perannya sebagai _supporter_ Moon (dalam menangani calon-calon cetan professional itu) akan berkurang drastis—sejalur dengan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Kadang, Moon khawatir sampai susah tidur karena pernah ada kejadian Arthur hampir koma tertimpa durian—yang dipetik oleh Cu dengan golok curian.

Tapi untung saja, arah jatuh durian saat itu meleset setelah ia membentur ranting patah—dan mengenai kepala Edmond, yang sedang mencuci otopednya.

Jadi sekarang, yang sedang berbaring koma dengan kondisi dislokasi otak di ruang ICU adalah Edmond Dantes, si malang—yang suplai infusnya dikurangi karena belum melunasi tagihan.

Sebagai sosok _agak_ waras kedua di kediaman, Emiya sampai harus mengambil alih posisi Arthur supaya keseimbangan di dalam Mangkok tetap tercipta. Walau kadang—dia tidak sesabar Arthur yang sudah seperti sufi tetua. Atau Bedivere—yang juga termasuk ke dalam golongan Arthur KW, yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengangong _domba-domba_. Akan tetapi karena ia bukan bagian dari grup Hujan, ataupun Kawin (yang saat ini diperintah untuk saling melebur bagai timah cair), sulit untuk meminta tolong padanya di luar waktu santai. Karena Bedivere juga sesungguhnya punya kehidupan, di luar mengurusi hidup orang—yang bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam kategori tua (dan keladi untuk Lancelot yang sedang tertawa-tawa bermain whatsupp dengan entah-lah-siapa tapi kemungkinan besar wanita—dilihat dari besarnya lubang hidung yang menganga itu).

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, ada perilaku buruk Arthur lainnya, yang sampai sekarang masih sanggup membuat para penghuni Mangkok kelojot histeris—walaupun itu tidak dilakukannya secara sengaja.

Seperti di jam empat dinihari, ketika Cu yang terbangun untuk buang air, dibuat terjatuh membentur anak tangga, saat ia lihat ada sosok pirang menggantung diri, di pohon, dalam posisi terbalik, dengan mata terpejam dan pentil merah muda terekspos alam.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Ya, itu Arthur Pendragon yang ketiduran setelah menyelesaikan naskahnya di atas sana, dan terjun jatuh dengan kaki terikat tali pada cabang, membuatnya tampil seperti _the hanged man_ di bawah sinar bulan.

Moon hanya bisa menghela napas saat mendengar laporan dari Cu yang merayap ke kamarnya—ketakutan, karena ia pikir ada hantu muncul di taman belakang.

Dalam kondisi kaki dipeluk sepanjang jalan, Moon berkeliling mengumpulkan orang-orang sial yang sukses dibuat Cu terbangun dengan kondisi mata bengkak, kemerahan. Emiya, Gil, Ozy, dan Enkidu, kini bergabung di ruang tamu—mengelilingi Arthur yang memamerkan laptopnya—setelah puas mengeroyok Cu yang sudah seperti busa dalgona.

“A-akhirnya selesai—!”

“Iya, iya, cepat tunjukkan!”

Gil mengibas tangan, duduk bersila tidak sabar. Arthur mengangguk, memberi jempol yang tidak diminta.

Tetapi situasi mulai tak terkendali saat Arthur yang sedetik lalu berseri-seri, kini membisu diam seperti paku menancap dalam. Warna pipi di wajahnya berganti biru, acak-acakan seperti rambut Cu. Kedua telapak tangannya yang kasar memukul wajah, bersemayam frustasi—di sana. 

Moon yang tidak tahu-menahu, bertanya pelan, “Kenapa?”

“R-Rusak—saat terbanting dari atas pohon tadi.”

“…”

Dua minggu sebelum keberangkatan menuju Two Season, naskah grup Hujan baru sampai di tangan setelah laptop Arthur diperbaiki.

.

.

.

.

“Selamat pagi, saya dari Mangkok Suci Company ingin melakukan _check in_.”

“Sebentar ya, kak. Saya lihat dulu.”

Satu rombongan besar mengekor di belakang Moon, tidak fokus memutar-mutar kepala—takjub, akan kemegahan desain di dalam lobi, kecuali Gil dan Ozy yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Menggeret dua koper di tangan seperti orang tak berdosa. Koper-koper itu sebenarnya sempat menjadi perseteruan, sebelum keberangkatan—sebab, bagasi mobil yang ditumpangi sudah seperti bapak-bapak asma, berkat mereka yang tidak membawa barang sesuai jatah yang ditentukan.

Awal mula, Gil dan Ozy bahkan membawa tiga koper, dengan masing-masing seorang pelayan untuk mengurus keperluan. Saat gerombolan proletar dari kedua grup protes, Gil sudah mengantisipasi akan membawa mobil sendiri, tetapi Moon tidak suka caranya yang selalu menghindari konflik dengan keuangan keluarga. Maka jadilah mereka membuat kompromi—jatah dua koper untuk Gil dan Ozy, tanpa pelayan samasekali.

Dengan ketidakpuasan yang amat transparan, keduanya duduk di kursi belakang, saling memalingkan wajah. Sebagian koper terpaksa menumpang di bagasi mobil grup Kawin yang tidak sepadat grup mereka. Karena tentu—mereka punya Cu yang sudah seperti tarzan, tidak membawa apapun selain badan. Katanya, satu baju cukup untuk satu minggu, dan dia bisa pakai jubah mandi sepanjang hari di kamarnya. Mendengar racauan tidak masuk akal itu, Emiya menatap geli diam-diam—jelas tidak percaya dengan si biru yang terlalu _overestimate_ dirinya.

Tapi alih-alih menasehati (yang hanya akan masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri) Emiya memutuskan untuk mengantisipasi keadaan, dengan membawa ekstra pakaian—minus celana dalam yang sampai mati pun takkan ia bagi. Diingat-ingat lagi, Cu sebenarnya sama menyebalkannya dengan Gil dan Ozy, cuman versi gelandangan saja. Tapi setidaknya, di balik ketidakmanusiaan itu, dia masih setia kawan, dan bisa diandalkan—sebagai pesuruh.

“Maaf, tapi tidak ada pemesanan kamar atas nama Mangkok Suci Company.”

Suara halus perempuan membangunkan Moon dari lamunannya yang panjang, “Apa?”

“Tidak ada pemesanan atas nama yang disebutkan.”

“Tidak … mungkin,” Moon diam sebentar, berpikir keras, “Tapi—minggu ini kami akan tampil sebagai pengisi acara hiburan di hall Orchid. Apa tidak ada kesalahan?”

“Saya sudah cek, tiga kali. Maaf kak.”

Arthur yang menguping pembicaraan, menepuk pundak Moon kemudian, “Apa perlu kita telepon Izaya untuk memastikan?”

Kepala-kepala lain di belakangnya mulai mendongak fokus pada si rambut merah yang masih menunduk, mencari dugaan. Moon menggelengkan tangan sebagai jawaban, “Tidak tunggu—” dia kembali menghadap resepsionis dan bertanya sekali lagi, “Bagaimana kalau pemesanan atas nama—PT _Nobody_?”

Dengan alis naik sebelah, sang resepsionis kembali memeriksa layer monitornya, dan mengonfirmasi, “Ah, ada. _Check in_ untuk 5 kamar, selama seminggu. Dengan Moon selaku penanggung jawab?”

Moon mengangguk dengan perasaan ingin memukul wajah hama sawah, “Ya, betul itu saya.”

Mereka menunggu di _lounge_ sampai pelayan datang menjemput, mengangkut tas dan koper. Sembilan orang dituntun naik ke lantai 13, setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

“Silahkan, kamar M-004, kapasitas satu orang.”

“Oke terimakasih,”

Sang pelayan menyerahkan kunci kepada Moon, yang mendongak saat pertamakali ia memutar knob. Kamar yang mewah dengan pemandangan kolam renang di bawah jendela, serta pegunungan sebagai panorama. Setelah puas mengecek, Moon kembali pada rombongan untuk memastikan kamar yang lain. Tetapi si pelayan kemudian memutar arah,

“Sisanya bisa ikut saya turun.”

Moon mengedip cepat di tempatnya, “Lho? Tidak satu lantai?”

Ada gestur aneh yang ditangkap saat pelayan memalingkan wajah, menatap kaki-kakinya, “Um, sesuai pemesanan, 4 kamar sisanya berada di gedung sebelah,” Ia menunjuk ke luar jendela—jatuh pada sebuah bangunan yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai rumah kecil dengan pepohonan yang mengelilingi (menyembunyikannya) seperti pagar.

Gil sebagai sosok _high maintenance_ yang mencium radar ketidakberesan, langsung menggonggong di tempat, sebagai orang pertama, “Sebentar. Rumah anjing itu jadi tempat tinggalku selama 7 hari ke depan?”

“Maaf tuan, tapi ini sudah sesuai kontrak yang dilayangkan oleh tuan Orihara. Saya di sini hanya menjalankan tugas. Mohon untuk komplain di resepsionis kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.”

Moon sudah tahu kontrak busuk itu pasti ada apa-apanya saat Izaya mengiyakan akan menanggung sewa kamar untuk sembilan orang, cuma-cuma. Tapi saat ini tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima apa yang sudah disediakan—karena karirnya sedang dipertaruhkan.

Gil mendecih dan mulai mengangkat teleponnya. Lima menit kemudian, telepon si pelayan berbunyi, dan wajah yang semakin bermasalah terlihat setelah ia memutus sambungan, “U-Uh, untuk Tuan muda Gilgamesh, silahkan, kunci kamar M-005.”

“WOY GIL, KAMU HABIS MELAKUKAN APA?” Ozy yang tidak percaya dengan perbuatan itu, mengguncang tubuh si pirang keras-keras, “Dan kenapa cuman kamarmu saja yang diralat, sialan! Lakukan sesuatu untuk yang lain juga!”

“Apa untungnya mengurus semua orang di sini? Kalian kan tidak masalah tidur di lantai atau aspal sekalipun. Aku tidak.”

“HEI! Meskipun aku bisa tidur di aspal, tapi bicaramu jangan begitu dong!” Cu membalas, tidak suka dengan nada itu.

“Waduh~ Apa kalian tidak bisa membuat pelayan ini lebih terpojok lagi?” Merlin menyambar, separuh bercanda seraya melinting rambutnya, “Kasihan lho. Kalian membuat masalah begini.”

“Nggak usah sok asik, Gorila putih! Ganjen!”

Lalu berhenti tertawa riang, berkat kelakuan liar Gil yang semakin kambuh, tanpa sosok Enkidu di sisi.

Inilah yang dikhawatirkan Moon sedari perjalanan dimulai. Sayangnya, karena Enkidu merupakan anak dari grup Pancaroba, dia tidak bisa ikut dengan rombongan, dan hanya mampu menitip pesan—serta obat penenang Gil, untuk berjaga-jaga.

_“Ini. Mohon bantuannya ya.”_

_“Kamu menenangkan Gil dengan Morfin??????”_

_“Cukup 3 mili saja ya, Director-san.”_

_“Tunggu—mana mungkin aku bisa bawa yang begini keluar? Enkidu?????”_

Mengingat _flashback_ itu, membuat Moon was-was dengan _obat_ di dalam tas yang kini dikepitnya. Pertengkaran yang memancing atensi sesungguhnya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dijumpai Moon hari itu (dan hari-hari apapun, kalau bisa). Tapi sayangnya, kondisi semakin gila saat Merlin mulai serius memukul sebagai balasan—tidak begitu menyukai anak muda dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, seperti debu motor yang mengepul padat di jalan besar.

“Merlin!” Arthur yang menghalangi di tengah-tengah, berusaha untuk memutus perseteruan. Arash yang merasa dibutuhkan, ikut campur dengan menarik Gil menjauh dari grup Kawin. Ozy diam-diam memantau dengan ekspresi cemburu, “Tidak ada yang perlu diributkan sampai seperti ini!”

“Ada dong~”

“Simpan itu untuk nanti!”

Arthur yang biasanya tenang, sampai harus menaikkan suaranya sedikit. Ia menatap Moon yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan—menyadari beberapa kamar di sepanjang Lorong mulai terbuka, menonton mereka. Sekuriti nyaris dipanggil, kalau saja Arthur tidak meyakinkan pelayan di depan mereka untuk tidak menghubungi siapa-siapa.

“Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya. Kami akan mengikuti apa yang tertulis di kontrak. Tidak masalah.”

Ozy di sebelahnya mendecih. Mata masih fokus pada visual Gil yang memberontak dalam kuncian lengan Arash yang besar.

“Kalau kamu berjanji tidak akan berbuat keributan, akan aku lepaskan kok, Gil.”

“YASUDAH LEPAS!!!” senggolan terakhir menuju dada Arash, sukses membuat Gil terbebas. Moon menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengumpulkan kedua grup dalam jarak aman, mencoba untuk berdiskusi perihal pembagian kamar, sebelum pelayan membawa mereka turun ke gedung sebelah.

“Gil, kamarmu untuk dua orang kan?” pertanyaan kecil Moon membuahkan lipatan tangan yang angkuh.

“Tsk, ya! Tapi kamarku ini bukan diralat. Aku sewa pakai uang sendiri karena tidak sudi tidur di kandang itu.”

“Oke, ratu drama.” Cu yang komentar disikut oleh Emiya yang sudah lelah mendengar semua ini.

Moon sudah bisa mengira hal seperti itu pasti terjadi—kasus klasik bagi Gil yang menyelesaikan semua perkaranya dengan uang, “Oke, tapi—kamu tidak apa-apa tidur sendiri?”

“Memangnya aku harus ada apa-apa?”

“Mm, tidak. Tapi, kalau kamu tidak keberatan—mau berbagi kamar dengan Ozy?”

Mata Gil dan Ozy melotot kompak, “HAH?”

“Hei—Ozy. Kamu bilang kamu susah tidur di tempat yang jelek, kan?” walau terdengar seperti guyonan, tapi Moon sungguhan cemas dengan permasalahan ini, “Jadi, aku pikir—"

“Sebentar,” Ozy memegangi kepalanya, pusing mencerna kalimat sang sutradara yang suka ikut campur tiba-tiba, “Aku tidak pernah bilang soal tempat jelek! Maksudku—aku susah tidur di tempat asing! Tidak harus jelek! Bagus pun aku susah, tahu!” ia menjelaskan, berbelit-belit, “Lagipula, kalau pilihannya sekamar dengan mahluk ini atau tidur di aspal, sudah jelas aku pilih aspal!”

“Hei, tidak ada yang bilang kita akan tidur di aspal!” Sahutan Emiya tidak diindahkan samasekali.

“Tapi kamu yakin? Soalnya kalau benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, itu akan mengganggu latihanmu. Dan aku tidak punya toleransi soal ini.” Moon bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan. Ozy menarik napas panjang, terlihat mulai malas membahas.

“Sudahlah! Kalau kubilang tidak apa ya tidak apa! Aku sama Arash saja pokoknya!”

“Oke kalau begitu,” Moon mengangguk paham, “Berarti Gil sendiri ya?”

“Tunggu,” Arthur menginterupsi tiba-tiba, sebelum kesimpulan ditarik sempurna, “Setelah dipikir, biar saya yang menemani Gil, di kamarnya,” Sebelum Gil bertanya heran, Arthur sudah lebih dahulu menjelaskan, dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa, “Supaya kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bisa mengandalkan saya. Oke?”

Senyuman pendek yang dilontarkan, membuat Gil kehabisan energinya untuk menyanggah.

“Terserah.”

Membubarkan grup Mangkok dengan teratur. Seperti barisan semut yang mengangkat hasil jarahan.

.

.

.

.

Gerombolan lelaki sempat skeptis dengan kondisi penginapan mereka, saat harus melewati hutan buatan yang menjadi transisi antar hotel dan rumah. Tetapi saat tiba di dalam bangunan, ternyata situasi yang ditemukan tidak begitu mengganggu, seperti yang diperkirakan.

Memang benar, jika dibandingkan dengan kamar hotel Two Season, kondisinya empat kali lipat lebih jelek, dan tua—dengan perabot dari kayu-kayu terkikis, ranjang berderit, serta luas kamar yang mentok standar. Tetapi di luar kekurangan itu, penginapannya masih tergolong bersih dan nyaman. Karena para pelayan selalu membereskan tempat ini, meskipun sudah dua tahun dikosongkan—atau hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai gudang meletakkan barang-barang sementara. Gawain diam-diam berspekulasi, bahwa sepertinya rumah kecil ini memang dibangun oleh si pemilik hotel sebagai perangkap saja. Untuk menipu orang-orang naif yang berpikir akan menikmati ranjang empuk dan jacuzzi Two Season, sebagai bonus upah mereka—di samping gaji tunai, seperti yang dialami oleh kelompoknya.

Yah—meski tidak tergolong sebagai kejahatan, tetapi ini kelakar yang buruk, tentu saja.

“Dasar bajingan tengik!”

Teriakan yang menggema dari taman belakang, seketika memutus seluruh suara yang sempat mengisi ruang. Cu yang habis berekspedisi, kembali menarik perhatian para anggota yang saat itu sedang mengapresiasi waktunya. Emiya yang baru saja menghantam bokong ke sofa, pasca merapikan barang-barang di kamar, dibuat semakin lelah, batiniyah.

“Kenapa lagi? Ada kodok mati?”

Yang dipanggil berlari masuk—terburu-buru, melalui jendela panorama—menghampiri Emiya yang saat itu alisnya sudah naik satu.

“Masa penginapan di sini kakusnya di luar rumah!” Cu menunjuk arah datangnya, frustasi, “ITU—KAKUS BENERAN KAN? BUKAN PAJANGAN? ADA YANG UDAH CEK, APA TEMPAT INI ADA KAMAR MANDINYA?”

Arash yang sudah berkeliling ruangan, menyambar konversasi sambil mengunyah roti bekal, “Nggak ada kamar mandi, teman-teman. Tapi tadi aku lihat ada sumur di samping ruang makan.”

“Arash—serius?” Ozy berkedip, sedikit panik sebagai orang yang mengklaim dirinya alergi air tanah.

“YANG BENAR AJA DONG! KALAU AKU PINGIN KENCING JAM 12 MALAM GIMANA??” Cu masih merengek, mempermasalahkan kakus yang sejatinya bersemayam di bawah pepohonan rindang, “Mana atapnya terbuka!” tambahnya, spesifik. Mulai bergulingan manja, di pangkuan Emiya.

“Emangnya kenapa kalau terbuka? Kan nggak ada yang mau nonton kamu kencing, Cu.”

“BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!”

“Ya kalau nggak suka, semak-semak juga banyak,” tambah Emiya dingin, memukul jidat jenong di pangkuan, “Dengar ya—bukannya aku tidak ingin bela, tapi pada tahap ini, sudah bagus kita masih dikasih atap untuk tidur. Jadi tahan saja.”

“Betul itu—” Gawain mengusap dagunya, “Tapi harus kuakui mereka masih punya _common sense_ juga untuk memberi _Director_ kamar sendiri di hotel itu.”

“Ya memangnya kamu mau mandi bareng _director_ dengan air sumur di ruang terbuka? He.”

_He_ yang menyebalkan dari Merlin—lekas direspon oleh jambakan keras dari tangan Gawain yang gatal.

“Tapi, tempat ini tidak praktis—” setelah melepas Merlin yang terkapar dengan rambut mengepel lantai, Gawain kembali mengeluh, “Posisi kita 15 menit dari gedung hotel.”

“Lihat sisi baiknya—kita jauh dari keramaian. Dan taman di belakang bisa jadi tempat yang bagus untuk latihan kedua grup,” Emiya mulai mengeluarkan ponsel, tidak membuang-buang waktunya untuk mengetik, “Biar kuberitahu si Arthur supaya mereka ke sini.”

“Tidak sebaliknya?” Cu bertanya, heran.

“Mau apa kita ke hotel beramai-ramai? Aku tidak suka memancing perhatian dengan grup badut ini.”

“Ucap orang yang rambutnya dicat putih.” Ozy menyindir—yang tentu saja tidak digubris, karena Emiya bukan Gil.

“Cara pikir yang bagus,” Cu memandangi lekat, mengelus pipi cokelat, “Aku juga tidak suka kamu memancing perhatian.”

“Ucap orang yang bajunya cuman satu,” tambah Ozy yang lagi PMS.

.

.

.

.

Tiga titik dari kejauhan perlahan-lahan terlihat membesar. Titik terkecil, melambaikan tangan, aktif. Dua sisanya berjalan beriringan, saling bertautan—atau bisa dibilang, yang satu menyeret paksa yang lainnya.

Saat melihat penampakkan itu, Gawain mulai mengerti kenapa Arthur secara sukarela mengorbankan dirinya untuk ditempatkan bersama Gil yang bermasalah. Selain karena instingnya yang memang seperti orang tua, sepertinya ia juga paham kalau ada apa-apa, dia tidak bisa mengandalkan Moon untuk mengadu badan dengan lelaki yang kadang jabrik, kadang emo itu.

“Emiya sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku lewat Whatsupp,” Sambil melempar Gil ke pusat kerumunan, Arthur tersenyum, “Kalau kita akan latihan di sini sebelum Kawin tampil besok.”

Seluruh kepala berfokus pada satu sosok yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan polo hitam, dan celana levis, berpaling menatap hutan di belakang lehernya. Rambutnya basah, wangi anggur merah.

“Sial! Melihat orang ini sudah mandi membuatku kesal.”

Cu yang masih dendam dengan kakusnya, merutuk, tak berkesudahan. Arthur sedikit tertawa, mengingat-ingat laporan singkat dari Emiya yang sanggup merangkum keluhan seluruh member di detik mereka tiba di penginapan.

“Kalau begitu kalian mandi dulu, sebelum kita mulai latihan. Tidak apa-apa kan, _Director_ Moon?”

“Yap.”

“Kalian dengar sendiri.”

Tapi tidak ada kaki yang beranjak semenjak izin diberikan. Alih-alih, enam pasang mata memerhatikan Moon yang mulai menyadari, dan terheran-heran, tidak nyaman, “K-Kenapa?”

“Hm, _Director_ bisa menghadap belakang tidak?”

“????” Pertanyaan Gawain membuat Moon kehilangan arah.

Arthur lekas mengambil alih dengan menepuk kedua bahu kecil sang sutradara. Moon mendongak sebagai respon, tetapi tidak menemukan penjelasan selain melihat wajah Arthur yang berseri-seri kemerahan—menggiringnya atentif untuk masuk ke dalam penginapan. Meninggalkan enam lelaki terdiam, bersama satu anak hilang.

Gil hendak menyusul jejak _orangtua_ -nya, namun Ozy yang menyadari pergerakan itu, fasih menjambak kerah polo lawan yang sempat dibuatnya melar. Si pirang hampir berteriak kalau saja racauan Ozy tidak memotongnya cepat,

“Mau pergi kemana, yang mulia? Bantu kita nimba air buat mandi ya! H3h3.”

Gil tahu itu tanda dia harus lari, atau mati terjebak bersama lautan keringat. Tetapi Ozy yang biasanya mampu ia tampol suka-suka—saat itu sedang tidak berdiri sendiri. Ada lima lelaki lain yang sudah menghalangi jalur kaburnya, prengas-prenges memikirkan hal yang jelas tidak akan Gil suka.

“Ayo mandi lagi Gil, biar afdol.”

“ARGHHHH!” jeritan melengking saat lumpur tiba-tiba mengenai polonya yang masih wangi anggrek beyklin, “CU BRENGSEKKKKK!”

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengunci pergerakkan kedua lengan sempurna Gil. Menyeretnya seperti kambing kurban, menuju sumur terdekat—untuk ditelanjangi, “Kalau tidak mau minta maaf dengan mulut, lakukan dengan tubuhmu saja—” Merlin yang lengannya seperti batu, sudah mengapit leher si target tanpa rasa segan sedikit pun. Meski terlihat paling _happy go lucky_ , ia sebenarnya tipe pendendam sejati.

“—dengan menimba air sumur, misalnya~” 

“WTF.”

Moon yang sedang bersantai tak sengaja membanting teko, saat jendela yang membingkai ruang tamu, menangkap ketujuh sosok bidadara Mangkok itu—hanya dalam balutan celana dalam yang membungkus pinggang, menuju sumur di samping taman. Mereka semua terlihat berbondong-bondong, konvoi, mengangkat Gil yang memberontak, menyerupai daging seserahan.

“Seperti di rumah saja, mereka itu,” sambil memosisikan tempat duduk di sampingnya, Arthur menyahut, membersihkan teko yang sempat terjatuh berantakan, di lantai, “Repot juga ya, jadi orangtua.”

“Serius, Arthur?”

“Apa?”

“Kamu menganggap ketujuh mahluk itu anak?”

Tawa Arthur pecah, berhamburan, setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Latihan pertama dimulai dengan pemandangan yang sedikit tak normal. Semua itu terjadi karena sifat gegabah dari mereka yang asal mandi tanpa membawa handuk dan pakaian pengganti.

Arthur sebenarnya mau saja mengambilkan satu per satu pakaian mereka di tas, tetapi itu akan menguras banyak waktu dan energi—dan Moon juga tidak suka kalau Arthur harus diperalat sampai sebegitunya. Jadi lah kini dia mentolerir latihan dengan situasi bertelanjang dada—serta celana dalam basah, karena, ya—meskipun semua yang ada di sana sudah berkepala dua, mereka tetap saja sekumpulan bocah.

Cu yang sejatinya tarzan sempat merengek tak betah, karena pada saat mandi bersama-sama, dia sempat pipis di celana (dengan sengaja). Melupakan fakta bahwa tidak ada pakaian pengganti yang ia bawa selain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sementara jubah mandi yang sudah diharapkan sedari berangkat rupanya juga tak disediakan oleh pihak hotel. Maka Cu sempat menatap Emiya dengan ekspresi penuh harap—yang sayangnya hanya dibalas dengan sorot dingin, seperti melihat kutu terinjak.

Semua pihak—setidaknya berdiri dua meter dari Cu yang sudah seperti najis. Melakukan aksi jaga jarak dengan sebegitu tertib. Moon sebenarnya tidak tahu harus merasa kasihan atau ikut menertawai. Tetapi ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan, ketimbang posisi Cu yang kini seperti orang terbuang.

Satu jam sebelum Moon keluar dari kamar untuk menemui anggotanya, seorang pelayan datang untuk menyerahkan undangan— _free pass_ Hall Orchid, yang dilayangkan kepadanya, tanpa nama.

“Milik anda.”

Setelah menjalankan tugasnya, sang pelayan pamit tanpa basa-basi samasekali. Moon lekas menjatuhkan fokus pada benda persegi itu—warna hitam pekat, dengan tulisan silver mengkilat. Dari desain kartu yang didapat, Moon agaknya menyadari, bahwa acara yang akan didatangi nanti bukanlah acara terbuka, dimana seluruh pengunjung umum hotel tidak dapat menikmatinya serta-merta.

_Didedikasikan untuk Klub VVIP Mawar Mama_

_Selamat datang, orang-orang terpilih!_

_Selamat menikmati jamuan_

Ia berencana untuk memberitahu Arthur sebelum jadwal tampil besok malam tiba—untuk berjaga-jaga saja, semisal ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, dan ia membutuhkan bantuan ekstra. Di samping itu, Arthur juga sepertinya lebih sensitif untuk membaca suasana—ketimbang dirinya yang gampang dibuat ling-lung, dan tidak peka.

“Teman-teman, ada yang bisa pinjamkan Gil pakaiannya untuk kembali ke hotel?”

Seperti saat ini.

“Tch, Arthur. Kamu itu manusia apa mulutnya Gil.”

Komplain Ozy kontan menutup latihan mereka, yang sudah seperti proses pembuatan film syur di sore hari.

.

.

.

.

Grup Mangkok tidak pernah diberitahu bahwa ada _dresscode_ tersendiri dalam mengikuti acara. Orang-orang tampil mengenakan topeng _masquerade_ , berlalu-lalang di _prefunction_ _hall_ seperti pajangan barang langka. Akan tetapi tatapan lekat seperti gembok justru menembus nyata kepada mereka yang menyisir kerumunan, dengan wajah telanjang, apa adanya. Cu yang berjalan paling depan sampai terheran-heran, melonggarkan dasi (pinjaman) yang mulai membuat lehernya tidak nyaman. Arthur yang mengawal di sisi, berpikir diam. Teringat obrolan dengan Moon, sebelumnya.

_“Mawar Mama?”_

Percakapan itu dimulai Ketika Moon mampir ke kamar Gil untuk membicarakan soal undangan. Sebuah kartu di lempar ke meja makan. Arthur langsung sadar, bahwa acara tempat mereka tampil bukan lah pesta sembarangan.

“Kamu tahu soal klub ini?” pertanyaan Moon hanya mendapat gelengan. Tentu saja, Arthur bukan pria malam. Gil diam-diam memantau sambil meneguk soda dari ranjangnya, “Kalau dilihat dari undangan, sepertinya kelompok Hujan hanya bisa menunggu di kamar, sampai acara selesai.”

“Iya, sepertinya memang acara eksklusif. Apa boleh buat,” Arthur menunduk, memainkan kedua jempolnya, “Tapi, um—”

“Tapi?”

“Rasanya tidak beres, kalau _Director_ Moon menunggu sendirian dari _backstage_ , saat grup Kawin tampil,” ada senyuman yang berkelebat amat cepat, di sana, “Hati saya dibuat tidak beres, memikirkan ini.”

Tepukan keras menuju wajah, membuat Moon kehilangan energi untuk membalas dengan biasa-biasa saja. Telinganya merah. Disembunyikan oleh helaian rambut yang memang disengaja.

“ _Director_ Moon?”

“Terus mau kamu bagaimana?” meski nadanya tenang, perutnya sudah mulas, luar biasa.

“Biar saya yang gantikan,” bujuk Arthur, seperti sales obat handal—menarik kartu yang sempat teronggok, kurang perhatian, “ _Director_ Moon tunggu bersama Gil dan yang lain. Saya akan mengurus anak-anak kita.”

“Thur.”

“Iya?”

“Pertama, perbaiki dulu cara bicaramu—” Moon masih menutup wajahnya, mencari _timing_ yang tepat untuk mendongak, “Kedua—” hanya untuk dibuat tenggelam kembali, ke dalam iris biru yang memantulkan bayangannya.

“—Kamu serius, mau punya anak kayak mereka?”

Gil batuk keras disengaja.

.

.

.

.

Penampilan pertama kelompok Kawin ditutup dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seluruh bangku. Sebenarnya—terlalu meriah sampai rasanya menjadi janggal. Setidaknya, itu yang dirasakan oleh Cu—yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan pada kursi penonton, dari atas panggung yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya masif di ruangan.

Dia sebenarnya tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori manusia pintar. Tetapi Cu punya insting yang tajam seperti binatang liar. Saat pembawa acara menuntun Emiya untuk turun panggung dengan mendorong pinggangnya, Cu seketika gatal ingin mengutarakan kegelisahan,

“Hei—mungkin aku terlalu bias, tapi, apa tempat ini tidak aneh?”

Waktu itu seluruh member Kawin sudah duduk di ruang rias. Hanya bisa mendengar sahutan riuh dari luar pintu, karena memang—acara masih terus berjalan.

“Karena semua orang termasuk si pembawa acara pakai topeng?” tebak Gawain, mencoba rasional.

“Bukan,” Cu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dahi berkerut-kerut mendengar jawaban, “Hm, gimana bilangnya ya. Kalian semua sadar tidak—kalau semua tamu kita pria?”

“Hah?”

Seluruh mata melotot, setelah Cu merespon telak.

Baru lah saat itu mereka berpikir ke belakang. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, para staff yang menyambut mereka, bahkan pembawa acara, semuanya adalah laki-laki sehat, bercelana panjang. Laki-laki dengan telapak tangan kasar, lengan-lengan keras, dan topeng menutup ekspresi sempurna.

“Oke, setelah dibilang begitu, memang sedikit aneh." Gawain bersandar pada kursinya, melipat tangan, " _Director_ bilang ini acara vvip untuk menghibur sebuah klub kan—um, sebentar. Apa namanya?" tangan menjentik-jentik di udara, mata terpejam.

"Mawar Mama." balas Arthur singkat.

"Ah iya itu," kedua tangan kembali melipat di dada, "Nama klub mama, dengan seluruh anggota laki-laki. Memakai topeng. di ruang vvip." racauannya tak berhenti, seperti sedang mencari benang merah yang tersembunyi.

"Mungkin mereka cuman suka mama-mama seperti namanya," Emiya menimpali asal. Tapi sukses membuat Cu yang biasanya tidak memakai otak, jadi berpikir.

"Suka—mama-mama?"

"Wah untung saja _Director_ Moon tidak jadi datang ke sini." Arthur mengelus dada, merasa sedikit lega.

"Maksudmu _Director-chan_ seperti emak-emak~?"

"Bukan, Merlin. Maksudnya, sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan, dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman." Jawaban lurus dari si pirang, sukses membuat Merlin terdiam. _Ah, iya iya_ , Arthur memang tidak peka dalam lingkungan yang seperti ini. Benar-benar target yang tidak menyenangkan.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan beres-beres di ruangan, kelompok Kawin dan Arthur akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali lebih awal demi ekstra waktu tidur yang jarang-jarang didapatkan. Semua setuju tanpa sanggahan—sebab berpesta pora di usia senja bukan lah hobi mereka.

Dengan niat memeluk kebahagiaan kecil itu, mereka langsung mengunci ruang rias seperti _The Flash_ , mengembalikan kunci pada staff dan mengonfirmasi kepergian. Kemudian, melewati pintu keluar sambil mengucapkan _'Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya'_ kepada salah satu sekuriti di depan _hall_ , demi menjaga kesopanan.

Atau seharusnya, itu rencana mereka.

Sampai Cu berhenti pakem, di detik musik keras merasuki gendang telinga. Terdiam menatap panggung dari posisi penonton. Yang lain mau tak mau ikut berhenti, karena Cu yang notabene-nya memimpin barisan, menghalangi.

"Lihat ap—"

Emiya memutus pertanyaan, saat apa yang diperhatikan Cu sedari tadi, tertangkap bola matanya. Penampilan dari dua orang mengenakan latex hitam, disorot lampu kelap-kelip yang mewah, sangat mencolok, tidak bisa dilepaskan. Mereka meliuk pada tiang yang belum lama dipasang setelah Kawin turun dari panggungnya. Kulit kecokelatan berkeringat, dan rambut silver dicat, halus—sangat terlihat, meski dari kejauhan.

Arthur menepuk pundak Cu untuk bergegas, tanpa sepatah kata.

Tapi diam-diam, mereka melirik Emiya yang terlihat paling heran, di antara lainnya.

.

.

.

.

" _DIRECTOR_! ADA KABAR PENTING YANG INGIN— _DIRECTOR_???!"

Jeritan Cu terpotong saat kedatangannya di kamar Gil justru disambut dengan visual Moon yang sedang menyuntik si songong di ranjangnya. Wajah terlihat separuh sadar, dengan senyum idiot, yang tidak normalnya dikeluarkan.

"Hei! Tunggu—ini bukan,"

Moon sudah tidak didengar saat Arthur mengambil inisiatif untuk menerobos kerumunan dan menyembul sebagai sosok paling depan. Melempar ekstra tip yang diberikan kepadanya dari seorang pengunjung, ke atas bantal tempat kaki Gil bersemayam.

"Jadi saya kerja keras untuk kamu, dan kamu pesta ganja sama Gil?”

Uang dua puluh ribu dengan tazoz gambar macan tergeletak.

“ARTHUR! DENGAR DULU!”

Sekarang jeritan berganti dari sisi dalam. Moon menarik Gil untuk terduduk dan menamparnya supaya berhenti dengan akting bodoh itu, “Kita nggak pesta! ini obatnya Gil! Dan dia nggak teler!”

“Gil berobat pake morfin?” Gawain berusaha terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tetapi sorot matanya jelas menjustifikasi.

“Itu juga pertanyaan awalku!” Moon meletakkan suntikannya, membanting tubuh ke sofa untuk mengacak rambut, “Dia susah tidur setelah curhat panjang, jadi aku kasih sedikit supaya rileks! yang pasti ini bukan pesta seperti yang kalian pikir! Orang ini cuman emo!”

“HEI!” Gil menyalak tinggi. Menolak dideskripsikan seperti itu.

“Oke, oke, memang urusan Gil OD atau tidak, itu tidak penting.” Pendapat Cu langsung mendapat lemparan bantal dari si pemilik kamar yang semakin emosional, “Daripada itu, MAWAR MAMA! _DIRECTOR_ —! MAWAR MAMA!”

“Ada apa?”

“ITU KLUB FANATIK EMIYA!”

Semua orang melotot mendengar konklusi spontan yang didapat oleh Cu, sebagai mahluk dengan kapasitas otak seperempat sendok nyam-nyam.

“Kupikir, kamu akan bilang itu klub gay.” Gawain sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya. Yang lain mengangguk, menyetujui wujud kekecewaan yang serupa.

“Ih! Kalian lupa, kenapa kita dapat pekerjaan sial ini sejak awal?? Itu karena mereka cuman ingin Kawin yang tampil di acara! Tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak peduli dengan akting kita! Mereka cuman peduli dengan Emiya!”

“Atas dasar apa kamu menuduh seperti itu?” Moon menopang pipinya, sedikit penasaran, “Ingat, Cu. Hukum itu keji, tahu.”

“ _Director_! Kalau mereka klub gay, mereka tidak peduli dengan grup apa yang tampil karena kita semua laki-laki!”

“Pemikiran yang masuk akal,” Merlin berujar—tahu-tahu sedang mencicipi bordeaux sebotol yang dicomotnya dari kulkas bar, “Tapi hei—semua orang punya tipe. Mungkin saja mereka ingin Kawin karena kita tipe mereka~”

“Siapa orang gila yang suka sama gorila punggung ungu macam kau?” Seloroh Gil ilfil, melihat botol wine mulai digerayangi oleh lidah panjang Merlin yang tidak peduli, “Merlin sial! Jangan diludahi! aku belum cicip samasekali!”

“Terlambat~”

Gil hampir beranjak dari ranjang untuk pergulatan ronde kedua, kalau saja Arthur tidak menjewer telinganya dan membuatnya jatuh kembali pada bantalan ranjang.

“Yang dikatakan Merlin masih ada benarnya. Belum tentu kita disewa hanya karena Emiya.” Arthur mencoba untuk memahami. Dalam posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang, tangan tidak melepaskan Gil samasekali, “Apalagi grup kita punya genre yang berbeda.”

Cu menghentak-hentakkan kaki, gemas dengan kelompoknya yang sulit diberitahu.

“Memangnya kalian tidak berpikir kenapa namanya Mawar Mama?” semua kepala diam, menatapnya seperti sebuah kodok bedah yang menarik untuk diperhatikan, “Itu karena menyebut mawar lebih halus daripada _bara_!”

Merlin tertawa kencang tiba-tiba, menyeka air di ujung matanya, “Cocokloginya boleh juga.”

“AKU SERIUS!!!”

“Heh mongrel, kamu mau morfin juga?” pertanyaan Gil membuatnya kena sikut Arthur yang mulai menyebalkan seperti bapak-bapak.

“Kalian tahu kan Emiya punya banyak fansclub?????” jeritan terakhir yang terdengar putus asa membuat beberapa kepala mulai berpikir ulang, “Mereka sampai menyewa grup burlesque yang mirip Emiya untuk mengisi acara, lho! Tahu kenapa mereka diletakkan terakhir, setelah pertunjukkan kita? KARENA BACOL!”

Cu dijitak tiba-tiba oleh sosok yang sedari tadi dipusingkannya.

“Cu, kamu terlalu banyak bicara.”

“Aku kan cuman pingin kamu baik-baik aja!”

“Oalaahhh!” setelah dibuat terdiam cukup lama, Moon akhirnya memotong adegan telenovela di depannya, tidak sengaja, “Kalau memang benar begitu, ya bagus dong?”

“ _DIRECTOR_??!”

“Soalnya jujur saja, Cu. Aku sempat berpikir—setidaknya, yang menyewa kita adalah sekelompok _yakuza_.”

Semua orang menatap dingin, kepada Moon yang kini menggosok belakang kepalanya, terkekeh malu. _Jadi, dengan probabilitas itu, anda tetap memilih untuk bekerja?_

“Tapi kalau ternyata memang cuman fanatiknya Emiya, ya sudah. Tidak jadi masalah.”

“TERUS KALAU EMIYA KENA MASALAH? BAGAIMANA?”

“Memangnya kamu mau membiarkan Emiya dalam masalah, Cu?”

“NGGAK!”

“Yasudah, nggak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi kan?” Moon mengerling, mencari jalan tergampang. Menepuk Pundak Cu, untuk meyakinkan, “Berarti aku bisa mengandalkanmu dong, _bodyguard_?”

“Eh, tapi—?”

“Percakapan ini semakin berlebihan,” Emiya menggelengkan kepalanya, malas dijadikan fokus pembahasan yang tidak berkesudahan, “Ayo kembali, kita sudah sangat mengganggu malam ini. Selamat malam, _director_. Lupakan saja yang tadi.”

“Tapi—”

Cu hanya mendapat jeweran yang menyeretnya seperti mobil-mobilan.

“Selamat malam, semuanya.” Merlin dan Gawain, mengekor setelah pamit secara personal—sebenarnya, Merlin tidak pamit dengan mulutnya. Tetapi dengan botol kosong yang ia lempar secara sengaja, ke arah Gil yang spontan ingin mengaduknya seperti adonan dodol. Arthur cuman bisa tersenyum tabah, sampai rauangan si tuan muda mengecil, dan pintu kamar tertutup sempurna.

Moon ikut beranjak, setelah menunggu _timing_ yang tepat untuk pamit kembali ke kamarnya. Tetapi Arthur tiba-tiba saja mengekor, berinisiatif untuk mengantar sampai depan pintu kamar. Moon tidak pernah menolak, dan tidak juga menyetujui. Hanya membiarkan sosok di belakangnya berjalan dekat-dekat, nyaris memayungi.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, Moon tidak langsung masuk. Alih-alih terdiam, berbisik pelan, “Arthur, kamu tahu?”

Arthur sengaja membungkuk, untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

“Kalau Ozy _misscall_ 12 kali—karena anak-anak Kawin pulang telat?”

Kemudian tertawa kecil, menepuk dahinya sendiri. Menyadari pembicaraan yang meleset dari ekspetasi.

“Tentu saja. Tentu saja,” entah untuk apa kalimat itu dilontarkan. Arthur tidak pernah menjelaskan lebih detail.

“Karena tidak ada yang memberi kabar, dia pikir ada sesuatu.” Moon terkekeh, menutup mulutnya, “Tuan-tuan muda itu, semuanya _tsundere_.”

“Tuan-tuan?” Arthur bertanya sekali lagi, untuk memastikan.

“Ya, sebenarnya ini rahasia. Tapi kalau cuman kamu—" Moon menarik telinga Arthur untuk mendekati jangkauan, “Gil habis nangis, karena dia pikir, dia dibenci semua orang hahahahah!”

Arthur tersenyum kecil, mendengar celotehan itu.

“Jadi kamu sedari tadi menemani dia melepas uneg-uneg?”

“Ya, begitu. Repot juga, jadi sutradara sekaligus ibu-ibu.”

“Tidak perlu merasa terbebani. Kan ada bapak-bapak di sini.” Arthur menunjuk dirinya, memancing tawa dari mulut Moon yang tak bisa berhenti melengkung u.

Pembicaraan sempat terhenti setelah tawa itu menguap, tetapi tidak ada satupun kaki yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Lorong tempat mereka berdiri masih bergeming, hening. Arthur yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, memberanikan diri, untuk membuka perasaannya—yang sempat tertahan.

“Yang tadi, maaf ya,” wajah sedikit berpaling, memainkan ujung kaus—malu-malu, “Sudah menuduhmu macam-macam.”

“Tidak perlu dibesarkan,”

Moon tidak berniat untuk membuat situasi semakin canggung, namun tangannya memang bergerak secara naluriah, untuk mengusap belakang kepala Arthur yang tinggi sebagai hiburan. Arthur yang menyadari kesulitan itu, sengaja menekuk lututnya, supaya Moon bisa meraih belakang kepala dengan posisi yang lebih leluasa.

“Silahkan.” Tambah Arthur, memprovokasi kegiatan.

Moon tidak segan-segan mengacak kepala itu, kemudian.

“Sudah?”

“Yap. Sudah.”

Mereka tidak saling berpamitan, secara verbal. Hanya bertukar pandangan, dan lambaian tangan. Moon tidak peduli lagi dengan segala kekurangan kontrak yang diterimanya, sekarang. Karena baginya, semua ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang tidak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Begitupun dengan yang akan terjadi, pada hari-hari berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

**End**


End file.
